Changes in Destiny
by CharmedbyAngel
Summary: AU; An Alternate Universe where Prue, Phoebe, and Paige where the original three and Piper had been the chaste baby. When one of the original’s die, fate draw’s Piper in to the Charmed One’s destiny.


Before The Story  
  
Summary: AU; An Alternate Universe where Prue, Phoebe, and Paige where the original three and Piper had been the chaste baby. When one of the original's die, fate draw's Piper in to her destiny.  
  
A bit of background information:  
  
Prue, Phoebe, and Paige are all half-whitelighter, although only Paige shares some of the powers. Paige's power is orb-freeze, where orbs fly out of her hand and freeze whatever they touch.  
  
Sense this is an AU, this is set after NOTHING in the series. This is my own little world where I play... 'kay?  
  
Prue is 28, Phoebe is 25, Paige is 22and Piper is 21.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Piper was sprawled across the rather furry rug, the crackling fire warming her nearly bare flesh. The only thing covering the petite beauty was the fluffy towel she had plucked from the towel rack. Of course, she wasn't modest in her own home- or rather, her boyfriend's.  
  
The thought of Dan brought both a blush and a satisfied smile to Piper's face. She was embarrassed to be living with her boyfriend out of wedlock (her strict catholic parents would be shocked!) but it made both of them happy. Piper wasn't even sure if what she felt for him was love, but whatever it was, it was deepening every day.  
  
Rolling onto her back, she gazed at the window in the ceiling, counting the number of twinkling stars. "One... two... three..."  
  
The voice brought Piper out of her reverie and she bolted upward, only to find Dan with his hands in his deep pockets, a dimple indenting his cheek. "Stop teasing me! How did you know?" Cocking her head to the side to glare at her mischievous lover, her lengthy brown locks pooled around on her right shoulder, revealing her neck.  
  
"I know you- you counted the stars the yesterday, and the night before that, and the night before that..." While he spoke, he crept towards his girlfriend and dipped his head to her neck and began kissing it.  
  
"Down boy," chided Piper with a giggle, pushing him away. "I need to change." Tucking the towel more securely about her body, she covered his mouth with her hand. "I know what your going to say- why? But I feel better with my body *more* clothed. So hush." His golden eyes lingered on her aforementioned body and he grinned.  
  
"Stop!" She shrieked before rushing to the bedroom, shutting the door right as he was about to dart in.  
  
***  
  
Paige ambled into the kitchen, plopping a grape into her mouth and tugging her robe more tightly around her waist. "Pheebs!" She called to a near sleeping figure sprawled across the counter. "When is Prue going to get back from the shoot? I mean, all she does is click the..."  
  
Phoebe popped up, hair awry. "Do *not* let her hear you say that- if you do she'll... opps, too late." Phoebe winced as Prue glared at Paige.  
  
"I was not *just* clicking a camera. Noooo. I was capturing the essence of my subject," she looked to Phoebe who was now pouring bowls of cereal for her and Prue. "My shoot was canceled. I got caught in traffic on my way back."  
  
"Did you kn-" Paige began, but Phoebe cut her off worriedly.  
  
"Do you know where Leo is? He said he'd meet me here a while ago!" she said in-between shoveling bites of sugary morsels on a spoon. Paige patted her on the back sympathetically, but didn't say a word, just picked up the cereal box and throwing pieces into her mouth.  
  
Prue was the one who comforted Phoebe. "Sweetie, you know Leo is just out doing his Whitelighter duties. He wouldn't if you had asked him to give it up," she couldn't help but add, but bite her lip before she could say more.  
  
"I couldn't ask him to do that!" Phoebe said with a ginormous sigh. "He wants to help people. That's his *purpose* in life. Please, please don't talk to me about that. If you do, I may just cave in and beg him to stay here with me." Unshed tears filled her eyes, but no one saw them sense they were directed towards her bowl of cereal.  
  
"Don't worry. He'll be back soon." 


End file.
